The present invention relates to the novel compositions of matter consisting of specific betaine derivatives referred to hereinafter as phosphobetaines.
Application Ser. No. 965,461, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 discloses novel types of phosphobetaines possessing many unusual properties.
The products of U.S. Pat. No. 4,215,064 suffer one disadvantage, namely that they contain varying amounts of sodium chloride which is disadvantageous for many applications.
The products of this invention, on the other hand, are "salt free" and in addition to this characteristic, exhibit unusual foaming, wetting, cleansing, detergency, antistatic, viscosity building, solubilizing, emulsifying, lubricating and corrosion inhibiting properties.